I Knew It Was Going To Happen Some Day
by itstwilighttime
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon and kept his promise- he never returned, but unknowinly to Edward, he didnt realise that she was carrying his baby daughter. 5 years on Renesmee wants a daddy, things look up, but a lifechanging event occurs.
1. On edge for 5 years

**Summary:**

**Edward left in New Moon, but he kept his promise- he never returned. Its been 5 years since he left and Bella has a secret, she was carrying Edward's child, Renesmee. Renesmee wants a daddy. Bella wants an Edward, but sadly, Bella cannot see light at the end og the tunnel as Edward doesnt love her, right? When finally life's looking up for Bella, something happens which is going to really put a spanner in the works...**

**(ok, ok, i know i'm bad at summary's, well honestly, i suck at them, but please..check it out?)**

**_Me no owny twilight...i know it's a sad affair_ :'(**

* * *

**Bella's POV **

"Mommy, have I been bad?"

"Bad? Of course not sweetie. Why would you think that?" Ever since she was born she was the most polite, nicest little girl I'd ever met. Okay, I'm a little biased, I mean, she is my daughter.

"Because everyone I know has a daddy. You have a daddy. Sara from school has a daddy. I thought that maybe I didn't have a daddy because I was bad." Pain washed over her angelic face.

I'd been dreading this moment for 5 years now. Every day I wondered when she'd ask. Every day it reminded me of _him_…

"Oh no, sweetheart. It's nothing like that. You've never been bad. There was just an...issue...with your dad," I told her. At that moment I saw her little eyebrows pull together almost meeting in the middle. I soothed it out with my finger. No wonder she was confused. I brought this upon her and it wasn't fair. I had to sort things out, even if it meant risking my sanity, my heart, my everything…

"Well…if I haven't been bad can I have a daddy?" she asked in her sweet musical voice. How could I deny her the chance of getting to meet her father? But, that means I'd have to see him…

Stop being selfish Bella! Think about your daughter. She's more important and you knew this was going to happen someday. Of course an almost 5 year olds little mind is going to wonder…

"Well, you see, the thing is Renesmee, I haven't spoken to your daddy in 5 years," 5 years, 4 months and 29 days to be exact, "you can have a daddy, it's just, I'm not sure how he'll take the news. It'll be a shock for him."

This was going to be hard. How do you contact someone who left you 5 years ago, because they didn't love you anymore, you were nothing but human anyway, to tell them that they have a child. I mean do you simply just blurt it out, "we've got a child!" or do you go along the lines of, "when you left me heartbroken and depressed in the woods did you realise I was carrying your child?" Something we thought was impossible due to the fact that _he_ was a vampire.

"You mean he won't like me?" One small tear fell down her rosy red cherub cheek.

I wiped the tear away with a kiss and picked her up. "Now you listen to me Renesmee Carlie Swan. Of course your daddy's going to like you. Everybody likes you. Everybody loves you. You have such charm. It's just going to be a shock for your daddy. That's the only thing," her face lit up, I hugged her tighter as my eyes lowered, "and anyway, it'll be me who he won't like," I added in a murmured voice.

"So I can have a daddy?" she asked a grin spreading across her face from ear to ear.

"Yes. Yes you can have a daddy," I tried to hide the pain in my voice. I could slowly feel my heart rip apart again. I tried to fix it over the past years, but it was impossible. I loved him. Even after what he did, the pain he caused. Nothing in the world would stop me loving him…if only the feeling was mutual…if only he felt the same way I do…if only…if only…if only…

And with that, my already broken heart rips some more into thousands of pieces and I can't pull myself together to stop the tears that are falling rapidly down my face…

The man, well vampire, I love hates me. He told me that he didn't love me. I tried so very hard not to think about that moment in the woods, but sometimes it just crept back. "I don't want you to come!" Every time I remember thoses words, it's like someone stabs me in the chest. Every time the pain becomes harder to hide. Every time I just want to curl into a ball and sob…

However much I needed to be strong for Renesmee, sometimes it would just be too much.

By this moment in time, Renesmee had gone upstairs. I don't know how, but sometimes I think that she knows when to leave, when I'm upset. I try my hardest I really do, but it hurts more and more with every day, every hour, every minute.

I love Edward Cullen. Even though he wanted me to forget him, and he promised me that it would be like he never existed, well sorry, that's not going to happen. When I was with Edward I had the happiest time in my life. He made me feel complete. Like all of my life I was a jigsaw puzzle with that one piece missing, and somehow Edward had the missing piece, then the jigsaw was complete, then I was complete.

For the first time in five years, I've just realised that I've been able to say his name out loud, well, not out loud, out loud in my head. Normally, it was always him.

When Edward promised me it would be like he never existed, he did everything he could to make sure of that. He took the pictures of us. He took my CD with my lullaby on. He took my plane tickets to go see Renee. He took everything that he bought me, or reminded me of him.

However, he couldn't control my mind, my thoughts, my memories…

That's what keeps me going for Renesmee, remembering his beautiful sculpted chest, his endless olden eyes, his messy hair, his crooked smile…

* * *

**This is my first fanfic, so i apologise.**

**If you guys review and like it then I'll upload some more chapters, dont worry, i'm not gonna pressure you into reviewing :)**

**But it would be nice... haha. **

**I shall upload, i think, 2 more chapters to see if you guys can get into the story or not. **

**I'm a little** **embarrassed and nervous..**

**Hope you like?**

**Samm x)**


	2. 5 years, 4 months and 29 days

**_Still, i dont own twilight_ :'(**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

5 years, 4 months and 29 days have passed since _that day_. Each year, month, week, day, hour, minute seems to get harder with time. The longer it gets the more the more excruciating life gets.

I wonder how my…my…_my Bella_ is. She's still my Bella. No matter what I said, she would always be mine in my heart.

Has she moved on with her life? Is she happy? That's all that matters Edward, what's your pain compared to your loves happiness, right?

I looked at the picture I took from her house the day after her birthday party. It was of Bella and myself. She was looking at me with such love in her eyes. That was my Bella. She looked so beautiful. I kept this photo of her in my back pocket at all times. However, it was mostly in my hand as I can't keep my eyes from looking at it.

Gosh, this is hopeless, I _need_ to see her! Her long brown hair, her beautiful brown eyes, her silly little blush…

NO! I can't. I promised her a normal life without any interference from me what-so-ever. Anyway, Emmett went back to Forks behind my back; oh how I was mad, to see how she was coping. Turns out Bella has moved away. Where? I have no idea. So it's not like I could find her and beg her to take me back. Maybe that's a positive- for her obviously. For me, it just causes more pain that I don't know where she is.

_Edward, how are you coping?_ Ah, Alice. I love her dearly, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I just wish she'd leave me alone.

It's taken me this long to be within a 10 mile radius of my family, you'd think they'd give me a bit of space. All I do is sit and stare at the wall, the ceiling, the picture, anything in my view really. Not like I take note of what's in front of me.

"Leave me alone Alice," I breathe. No human would ever have heard that, everybody in my family could though.

_Humph. Fine. _

Can no-body understand that I can't be around people? One little thing some-one does and I can relate it to Bella. I may be able to say her name in my head, but not out loud, never out loud.

Everything I see reminds me of her. I turn my head, just to make sure I am capable of moving, and I see my journals. The journals Bella picked up the first time she came into my room, the first time she saw my house, the first time she met Esme and Carlisle.

This was unbearable! I was going to have to leave this place. Go find some wreck to sit in. I can't cope here!

_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! Don't you dare leave! We've just got you back! Please…_

Ah, Alice. I must have made a decision. I could see the pain I was causing Alice, my family. I hate doing that to her. She's my sister. Brothers don't do that to their sisters. But what use am I here? It's not like I'm imputing anything to this family. I don't think I ever will to be honest. It just hurts too much.

Oh, Bella! If only you could see what I've become. I wish there was some way of her knowing I didn't mean those words I told her in the forest. Those words which will haunt me for the rest of eternity. If only I could go back in time. I'd think of a way of sorting things out. I could do that for her. But wait, I'm thinking of me. She probably just carried on with her life. Like what I meant for her to do. She's probably happy in her new life, with her new friends, family…_boyfriend_. I could taste the venom in my mouth. I know I wasn't good for her, but by God, I doubt anyone else would be. She deserved someone who loves her, I do. She deserves someone who will help her no matter what, I would. She deserves someone who can give her things in life, I could not. I couldn't give her a family, however much it pained me, and however much I wanted to start a family with Bella I couldn't.

Believe me if vampires could cry, I'd be drowning myself right now.

It was so tempting to go find her- but I made a promise…

If I really loved her, then I'd leave her be. Let her be happy with her life.

But what if she wasn't happy? But of course she would be. She's probably moved on to someone who will give her everything, even the things I can't…

And with that thought I felt like destroying my room. Just the thought of someone kissing Bella, touching Bella, being with Bella made me mad. Very mad. I wanted to be the one to kiss Bella, touch Bella, be with Bella…

* * *

**I thought that i'd just upload this chapter so you could understand that this story is in different POV's and so that you could see how Edward was in this story, and how he felt...**

**blah blah blah :)**

**If it gets some more hits then i'll upload more chapters as soon as i can, bcos i know its annoying when you want to read more...**

**Addiction much? :D**

**Review?**

**Samm x)**


	3. Nightmare? No, flaskback

**Right, this is purely a background chapter..**

**it's terrible, but it has to be said so...i'm gonna uplad the next chapterr aswell :)**

**_Again, here i am, not owning twilight_ :'(**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I didn't want to put Renesmee to bed that night. I just wanted to hold her. Tell her everything is going to be all right, but to be honest I think I was trying to convince myself that, not Renesmee.

How do I find him?! Did I want to find him? Well obviously yes. Would he even want to see me? Well obviously no. He left me. He doesn't love me. And with that I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up around 4a.m that morning after having a nightmare? No, it was a flashback…

_7 months pregnant and living in England by myself. I had to find out what to do. I had to ask someone who would know. I mean the father was a vampire. Ah, vampire. I'd have to ask a vampire. But who? The Cullens? I couldn't. _

_There were some people I could ask. I remember him talking about them one time. What where they called? Oh yeah, The Volturi. The Volturi were like royalty in vampire world. Obviously they'd know what to do, right? _

_So that night I Googled them. They could be found in Volterra, Italy. Great. I was a 7 month pregnant teen with no money and I had to get to Italy. Ah well, it's not like I'll be going to college. _

_I got a flight 2 weeks later. It said online that The Volturi lived in an old building with a clock tower on the front. Right, go to Volterra, find a clock tower. I found it. I was scared. I tried the door but it was locked, obviously. Then I see a tours sign. How odd. You have to keep the existence of vampires a secret yet they have tours around where they live. Hmm, looks like I'm going to have to queue. Our tour leader was called Heidi. She was very beautiful, but not like Rosalie. _

_We entered the large stone building. I got a chill all over my body. I was scared. Our leader led us through many beautiful rooms, but non like the picture at the Cullens house. The one with the royalty in. Aro, Caius and Marcus. _

"_Right ladies and gentlemen, this is our grand finale. The main room where our royalty lives." She had an evil grin upon her face._

_We walked in and I saw them. All three of them sitting on their grand thrones. _

_Aro took the floor, "ah Heidi, how you've done us proud. Oh how they look juicy."_

_Juicy? Wait a minute. The tour was so The Volturi could feed. I had to say something otherwise I was going to die. Aro had his eye on me. For my blood of course. "Aro?" I blurted out._

"_I beg your pardon? How do you know me?" His eyes widened._

"_I know the Cullens. I need your help. Please, just help me," I said while pointing to my stomach. My throat was thick as I tried to hold back my tears._

"_Heidi, save a few to me, I want to talk to my little friend in private…"_

_He led me through some large doors…_

"_Now dear, what is your name and how do you know the Cullens?"_

"_My name is Isabella, but please call me Bella," I couldn't believe how I wasn't crying yet, "and well, I know the…erm… Cullens as, well I was, I fell in love with…E- Edward." There I said it. His name out loud .However the tears started to roll down my face._

"_You fell in love with Edward? So you knew what he was? What we are? I'm sorry dear Bella but as you know our secret he must me sentenced to death-"_

"_No no no! He didn't tell me. I worked it out. Please, please, don't harm him."_

"_Ah, very well then. How clever you are sweet Bella. Now, I notice that you have a large bump on your stomach, and I can see that it causes you pain to talk about the Cullens. Please, if you would, give me your hand, then I can see what your problem is. I can read all your thoughts with one touch."_

_Ah, a mind reader, like Edward. Slowly, I raised my hand. He took it and closed his eyes._

"_Young Bella. I cannot hear your thoughts. How odd. I wonder why…?"_

"_Erm, E-Edward couldn't hear my thoughts either."_

"_Ah, fascinating. However, I am very sorry, but you are going to have to tell me your problem."_

"_Well, like I said, I was in love with Edward, I am in love with him. But he doesn't love me back. He left me 8 months ago, not knowing I was, I was pregnant. He said that I didn't belong in his world and that he didn't want me," a sob broke through, "so he doesn't know that I'm carrying his child. I came here because I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I don't know what my child's going to be like. Please, if you have any idea, please help me."_

"_How very sorry I am Bella. I cannot see why he stopped loving you. Again, I am deeply sorry. But going back to your problem I can help you; I have come across 3 other types like you in my existence. Come through and I shall tell you my dear…"_

_Again, he opened some large doors._

As the doors opened I woke, trying not to scream.

* * *

**The reviews i've had are so sweet :') i know it's only been 8, but it means alot, thanks. **

**This chapter was rather bab, so i'm sorry. Please keep on reading.**

**Like i said, next chapter will be up in a matter of minutes. **

**Review?**

**Samm x)**


	4. Rain drops on roses

**Just as i said..up within a matter of minutes :')**

**_Still, i dont own twilight_ :'(**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Ergh. I need some new shoes with all that's going on at the minute.

Edward's hit deep depression mode. Well, to be honest he was never out of it. Honestly, he has just sat for 5 years. Not doing anything. Obviously he would hunt, but that was about it. He'd go out to hunt and that was it. He would leave it to as late as possible as he wouldn't be around humans. Anything so he wouldn't have to move. Anything so he wouldn't see a thing that reminded him of Bella.

Our family's all messed up. Esme's upset because of Edward. Carlisle's upset because of all of Esme's worrying and Edward's depression. Jazz is like Esme, he doesn't like seeing Edward upset as he is his brother, but also, because it messes with Jazz's emotions to. Emmett's just pissed. He understands that Edward loves Bella and he can't see why Edward just can't go kiss and make up with her. It's what we all want, but he's the only one brave enough to say it. Rosalie, well, I'm not sure about her. She's annoyed that she isn't centre of attention I suppose, and I'm sure she's worried about Edward deep down, oh I don't know!

And for me? I'm all over the spot. I mean I HATE seeing Edward like this. He's my brother and I love him. I want to make it all better for him. But also, I'm hurting to. I swear I'm not trying to guilt trip Edward or anything. Nobody but Jazz knows that I'm hurting. I miss Bella so much. She was my best friend, my un-biological sister. I miss her moaning over the fuss I would create over her. Her cute annoyance when I told her we'd be going shopping. My thoughts were slowly interrupted by my phone.

*Ring Ring*

Who could be ringing me? I look at caller ID. No number. Hmm. I flip the phone open.

"Hello?"

Nothing. No noise on the other end apart from somebody trying to hide their cry. How odd. The person hung up then. Who could of that been? Who would ring me? All of my family were in the house. Nobody else would ring me.

*Beep Beep*

A text? How weird. I flip open my phone again. The text read…

_**"Alice? It's me. Bella Swan. I know I shouldn't be contacting you; he'd kill you if he knew. I'm sorry. I truly don't want to get you in trouble with him. But please, I need your help. Please ring me back on this number- out of ear shot from him though. I don't know what to do. Bella x"**_

Bella? YAY! Crap. I can't think of her. What if Edward hears? With that I started to sing "Favourite Things" in my mind.

"_Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens…"_

"Jazz? I'm going out for a walk. I need to clear my head. Actually, I might go shopping. I won't be long. I love you," I looked back and I could tell he was questioning my grin. He knew me well enough not to ask.

"Erm…okay. Don't be long. I love you Alice."

With that I ran out the door at vampire speed. Nothing would stop me now. Bella contacted me. Bella wanted to talk to me. Bella needed help and by God, I was going to help her!

Once we knew Bella had left Forks, we moved back. Back to the only place that actually feels like home. I ran all the way to Seattle before hitting the redial button to call Bella.

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Bella it's me. Alice! You have no idea how happy I am talking to you. What's wrong? You sound like you need help…"

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter as it's in Alice's POV :D**

**Some of the chapters coming up are quite short, just thought you' like to know.**

**I hope you like :)**

**Samm x)**


	5. Well here goes nothing

**_I'm still hear..not owning Twilight_ :'(**

**Bella's POV**

*Ring Ring Ring*

This was it. No turning back now. The Cullens are going to know about Renesmee very soon. Gosh, I want to cry. I can't do this, but against my better judgement I flip my phone open.

"Bella it's me. Alice. You have no idea how happy I am talking to you. What's wrong? You sound like you need help…"

"Yes Alice I do need help," from then on Alice had to try and work out what I was saying through my sobs.

"Well Bella, why don't you tell me where you are and I can come and see you, gosh, I'm dying to see you, you have no idea how much I've missed you. I know you've left Forks as Emmett went to check. He misses his blushing little sister, but you can't have moved to far away. Did you go back to Phoenix, did you go back to-"

"Alice you can't come and see me. I live in England now. I know it's far away but there's a reason why I moved here. And you have no idea how much I've missed you to-"

"Wait a minute. You live in England? Woah, didn't see that one coming, ah, have you been to Camden market yet? I love that place so much. Hmm, well I haven't seen anything of you to be honest. It would hurt Edward too much if he saw you through my visions-"

"Hurt him too much? What, you mean guilt? He left me. Why would he care? You can't honestly say it would hurt him? He left, you all left, I honestly thought my life was over-"

"He only left you to protect you. Can't you see this is killing him too? Bella, he has sat for 5 years, only moving to hunt. That's it. No nothing. We tried to get him to school, that was a no-no. We've tried everything to try and get him motivated with life again but it's impossible. I thought that him leaving you would actually kill him, if it were possible-"

"W-What?" He left to protect me? He left because he didn't love me, right? He's sat for 5 years. How come he didn't come and find me. What? Alice thought it would kill him, I thought it would kill me, this made no sense. A loud sob escaped my lips. Why is she telling me this!? It obviously isn't true; he said he didn't want me…

"Bella? Bella? Just tell me why you need help. Why you rang me instead of anybody else, haven't you made friends in England? We can talk about Edward later. I can hear it's upsetting you."

How on earth was I meant to put this?

"Alice, well, when you all left I found something out. Something that's going to affect you all, big time. Even Rosalie, so yeah, rather big. Please don't get mad at me Alice, please that's all I'm asking for. You can do anything, just please don't be mad, I couldn't cope with you mad with me. There's a reason why I moved to England. Why I was, I am hiding for Charlie and Renee-"

"I'm not going to get mad, I couldn't be mad at you, unless it was about your terrible fashion sense. Seriously Bella, just spit it out!"

Well here goes nothing…

"Two weeks after you left I found out that I was…I was…pregnant. There I said it, please don't hate me. Please, you're the only one I can talk to," I blurted out. Thank god she was a vampire, because I spoke that fast that not even I understood what I said. God, I hope Alice understands.

There was nothing I could do now. She knew. I'd finally told someone my secret. No-body knows. Apart from Alice. She has to understand right?

* * *

**This chapters quite short..sorry.**

**Hope you like.**

**Shall update as soon as i can. **

**Please review?**

**Samm x)**


	6. Make or break?

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, i went away for the day to the countryside with no lappy! :O**

**I'm sorry, forgiven? :)**

**_Still, i dont own Twilight_ :'(**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

_Bella? YAY! Crap. I can't think of her. What if Edward hears? "Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens…"_

_Bella? YAY! Crap. I can't think of her. What if Edward hears? "Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens…"_

I kept replaying over and over again what I heard in Alice's head.

What is Alice hiding from me?! I NEED to know! How could she!? She knows how I feel! Wait until I get my hands on her! I'll string her pretty little neck! She promised she wouldn't look into her future. She promised she would contact her. Why all of a sudden would she say her name? What did Alice want with her? Why did Alice contact Bella?

My mind started to run through the possibilities. Bella was in danger. Something was going to happen which Alice needed to help her. There was a fashion crisis. Ah but…

What if Bella contacted Alice? I wasn't listening to Alice, anybody, but as soon as I heard Bella mentioned I started to listen.

Why would Bella contact Alice? She thinks we all hate her. She's moved on with her life. This must be really important if she can only talk to Alice. This must be big. Really big. God Alice, why would you do this to me?!

She left in a hurry. Hmm, I'll ask Jazz where she went. He has to know, she's his wife for crying out loud!

I got up. Wow, I can actually walk. Eww, I haven't showered in months. I must smell. Ah well, who cares when Alice knows something about Bella, _my_ Bella.

I walked down the stair at vampire speed. "Jazz?" I asked. I was going to the kitchen until Emmett was in my face.

"Woah Edward, you're like moving and talking…"

"Get out of my way Emmett!" I growled.

_Jeez, touchy._

I reached the kitchen. "Yes Edward?" Jasper simple replied.

"Where's Alice? I need to talk to her…now," I said through gritted teeth.

"Umm, she went for a walk, she said she might even go shopping-"

"Well how long's she going to be?" I demanded. He wasn't getting away this easily. I NEED to know.

"God knows, this is Alice we're talking about. She's gone shopping, she could take years." He chuckled.

This was no time for joking around. God.

"Woah dude, I can sense you're angry, what's she done?"

"It's what she hasn't done. She hasn't told me why her last thought before leaving this house was 'B-Bella! YAY!'" ah, it feels odd saying Bella out loud, "she knows something about her!"

"Woah slow down, she knows something about Bella? My blushing little sister Bella?" Emmett interjected.

"Yes. And I want to know what it is!" God, I was mad, very mad. How could she do this to me?

"Woah, I think we all want to know what it is mate. This news is either gonna' make or break this family."

"Make or break?" I whispered.

"Yeah you know. She might want to tell you that she loves you and that she's going to beg you until you take her back, you know," he put on his girly-est voice, "'Oh Edward. I love you. Please take me back. A day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought about you. I need you back,' or she might just be telling us that she's finally moved on. But I can't see why she would do that so I'm going with the 'make' the family. Don't worry Eddie boy."

Make this family?

"You really think make?" I whispered.

* * *

**I know you were all thinking that next would be Alice's reaction, but sorrry..**

**I thought we could go back to Edward :)**

**Please dont hate me. **

**Thankyouu for all reviews, hits, favourites, alerts... **

**Review?**

**Samm x)**


	7. You'll always be my unbiological sister

**Updates are gonna have to be every other day...**

**Kind of busy at the moment. **

**I'm sorry.**

**_Twilight = not mine _:'(**

**Alice's POV**

Wait, WHAT?! Bella was pregnant 5 years ago. That means she has a child. Which means that Edward would be the father, which means that they're part vampire, which means they're my niece/nephew, which means I've missed 5 years of buying clothes? Yay! I've always wanted a nephew/niece but dear Lord, I've missed year's worth of clothes buying. That's disgraceful!

"Alice, please say something…" Bella begged.

"Oh Bella! I can't believe it. I have a nephew or a niece! Oh, Bella which one is it?"

"Erm…it's a niece. She's called Renesmee. You know, Renee and Esme mixed together. Anyway that's not my problem."

"Oh My God! Bella, that name's beautiful. So original. And obviously that's not your problem. You have a daughter for crying out loud! To be honest, I can't see what your problem is…"

Right, she's rang me to say she's had a half human, half vampire daughter with a beautiful name. I don't see what the problem could be.

"No Alice, she's not my problem. I love her like there's no tomorrow. I love her so much. She means so much to me, she's kept me strong over the past 5 years. The problem is that the other day she asked me if she was bad. I told her of course not. She thought she was bad because she didn't have a…she didn't have a daddy…" another sob broke through Bella's lips.

Oh. I see. Renesmee wanted her daddy. Bella wanted Edward. Bella's scared that Edward won't want either of them. Ah. I see.

"Calm down Bella. It's ok. We'll sort this out. What do you want me to do?"

"Erm…"

"Bella seriously, spit it out."

"Right. Ok. If it's not too much to ask, I mean I'll understand if you say no, is it possible that you could get…hi-E-Edward to England, but not say anything to him about Renesmee. I can't tell him over the phone, I couldn't, I need to do this face to face. Anyway, Renesmee can't wait to meet him, although she is scared that he won't like her…"

Won't like her?

"Of course he's going to like her! He's going to LOVE her! Anyway, I can do that. Don't worry. I'll get him there. Umm, Bella, can the whole family come? They're all going to want to meet her. I understand if you say no. Oh wow, Edward won't believe me. He's been waiting 5 years to see you again."

"Umm, sure. You can all come. It'll make Renesmee happy, she's always wanted a big family."

Wow. I can't believe it. Edward has a daughter! I have a niece! This means that Edward and Bella are going to have to get back together! Yay!

"Okay Bella, what's the address, we should be there in a couple of days. I'll text you when we're close, don't worry, I swear I won't say a thing. You can tell Edward."

I heard Bella's weak whisper, "Thank you Alice. I-I-I love you"

"Eek. Aww Bella, I love you to. Seriously Bella, you are **ALWAYS** going to be my un-biological sister, no matter what."

"Thank you Alice. I'll see you in a couple of days."

It was as if I could hear the smile in Bella's voice. I closed my phone.

* * *

**I'm sorry for another short chapter. **

**I'm sorry. I swear they'll be some long ones soon.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thankyou for your reviews.**

**Review? **

**Samm x)**


	8. You’re not old mommy

****

Aaagh. I'm _really_ sorry.

**I've had exams last week. I've got exams this week. I'm also not very well.**

**I know, poor excuses right? But it's true. **

**I'm not meant to be on my lappy, i snuck on for you :P**

**I feel rather bad, so hey, more chapters in a min? Yup, i think so :)**

**_Still, Stephenie Meyer wont let me have Twilight_ :'(**

**Bella's POV**

Wow. That went better than expected. I can't believe it. I'm going to see Edward in less than two days. My heart didn't know whether to jump with joy or break that little bit more. Obviously I was happy that I was going to see the love of my life but, I'm upset as he doesn't want me and I'm scared that he'll just walk away, again. I'm going to have to tell Renesmee, about Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

"Renesmee sweetie, could you please come here?"

My beautiful little baby girl skipped into the kitchen where I was making her dinner.

"Yes Mommy?" she blinked, her eyes wide with wonder.

I picked her up. I cuddled her tighter. She gave me a peck on the cheek. Ah, I don't know what I would have done without her, how I would have coped without my darling Renesmee. Without her I wouldn't have been able to cope.

"Honey, I've been on the phone to your Aunty and-" my throat was starting to get thick.

"My Aunty?" she questioned.

"Yes. Your daddy's sister. I didn't know how to contact your daddy after the way we left things," after the way he just left, will all of my family, "so, I remembered that she said she'd always be here for me, so I talked to her last night. She hasn't told your daddy of you yet; she's going to let me do that," gulp, "so the thing is love is that your daddy's going to be here tomorrow, so when you wake up I'm going to dress you in your nicest clothes all ready for your daddy. Is that okay?" Now breathe Bella. Deep breathes.

Renesmee let out a little squeal. She was so much like Alice and she didn't even know.

"I'm going to have a daddy?" her smile lit up the room.

"Yes," was all I could say. It was just a small whisper.

"YAAAAAAAAY!"

I couldn't help but laugh; she all but jumped out of my arms and started dancing around the room. It felt good to laugh. I haven't laughed properly in a while.

"Mommy? Can I draw daddy a picture, and another one for the rest of my family?" her eyes were sparkling.

"Of course you can. Do you want to know how many there are?" she nodded. "Right well there's Carlisle, your Grampa. Esme, your Granma. Alice and Rosalie, your two aunties. Emmett and Jazz, well Jasper, your two uncles. Then there's E-Edward, your daddy." Saying all of their names out loud hurt a little. I couldn't believe that I could actually say their names out loud.

"Wow. I have a big family. Mommy," she hushed down to a whisper, "are they vampires like the ones who helped you? Like daddy? Kind of like me?"

"Yes sweetheart. But your daddy is a nice vampire. The ones who helped me weren't. All of your family on your daddy's side have golden eyes…" a tear rolled down my right cheek remembering how beautiful each and every one of them were.

"Don't cry mommy. They're nice vampires, they won't hurt you," they already have though…

"I know sweetheart. Your old mom is just being silly…"

"You're not old mommy," she said as she jumped out of my arm and up the stairs to draw the Cullen's a picture.

Gosh, she's definitely one of a kind I thought to myself with a smile.

* * *

**So, i hope you like. **

**I know i promised longer chapters but thats in about 3 chapters time. I'm sorry.**

**I hope you like.**

**Review?**

**Samm x)**


	9. Quick, quick, quick, everyone go pack!

**Just like i said, huh? Up within minutes.**

**You have no idea how sorry i am. **

**It's getting close. **

**Bella and Edward's reunion is only a few chapters away now.. EEK!**

**_Still, i dont own Twilight_ :'(**

* * *

Alice's POV

I started to run home.

Believe me, it felt like a lifetime running home, it just seemed like my legs wouldn't go any faster…

Eek! Eek! Eek!

Bella and Edward are so going to get together again. Bella loves Edward. Edward loves Bella. Bella thinks that Edward doesn't love her. Edward thinks that Bella doesn't love her. God, they're so blind. Now there's Renesmee. I bet she's beautiful. Whose eyes would she have? Edward's green eyes or Bella's brown eyes. Either way, they're going to be gorgeous. I can't wait to see her. I could play dress up with her! She could be like my little Barbie doll. I've missed 5 years worth of shopping opportunities!

Right, how am I going to tell Edward about Bella but not Renesmee? He's going to want to know why Bella wants to see him all of a sudden. He thinks that she hates him. Hmmm. Right, change subject. _Dang Alice, you should have really bought that dress._

"ALICE!" Edward shouted. Loud enough that I wouldn't be surprised if all of Forks heard. What did he hear? I walked into the kitchen to find Edward pacing there, fuming. Argh, this might be hard.

"Hey Edward. You're up. How are you?" keep it light Alice, keep it light.

"Cut the crap Alice, what's wrong with Bella?" ah, he heard something. Dang.

"Umm, Edward, I know you're angry and everything but please don't talk to my wife like that."

Ah, Jazz. I love you. I smiled.

"Sorry Jazz, but I NEED to know!" Edward looked at me, "why are you blocking your thoughts right now? What do you know?!"

Right, this is it. Gulp.

"Erm…well you see, the thing is," every member of my family was staring at me with their amber eyes, "Bella wants to see you!" I blurted out. That was all I could do. I couldn't drag it on, he would kill me.

Edward's livid eyes saddened. He looked down and mumbled, "me? Why?"

"I-I-I can't say." Ah, crap. He looks so sad. It's not fair. I wish I could tell him but I promised. It's not my place to say.

_I'm sorry Edward. I promised. _

"I suppose it's only fair. Did you see her? Is she well, is she happy?" Pain covered his face.

"I didn't see her Edward; I only spoke to her on the phone. She is well, but she isn't happy."

Edward looked as if someone had stabbed him in the stomach. Pain screwed his face up. God, is he that blind? How could he not understand?

"She isn't happy?" he breathed. Jesus. He's meant to be the clever sibling.

"No Edward she isn't. She still loves you, obviously. She misses you. She sobbed the whole time I was on the phone to her. You are so blind Edward! There was no way in this earth that Bella would just act as if you were never in her life, she can't forget you, like you can't forget her! But my dear family, I did promise her we'd all be there tomorrow. Do you know how long it takes to get to England? Quick, quick, quick, everyone go pack!"

Everyone's eyes questioned mine.

* * *

**Short chapter, i know.**

**I'm sorry. **

**Hope you like.**

**Review? **

**Samm x)**


	10. I’ve never really liked sheep…

****

See, this is how much i love you guys. Hehe.

**I think i'm gonna upload 2 more chapters for you to settle with. Then thats your lot until after my exams.**

**Chapter 10?! What a milestone! :D**

**_Still, my dream of owning Twilight hasnt come true yet _:'(**

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella wants to see me. Believe me if a vampires heart could beat mine would have taken flight. For the first time in 5 years, I actually feel alive. I need to pack, now! Hang on a minute…

"Wait, England?" Why England? What would take her there? What would make her leave her friends and family behind?

"Yes Edward, England. Now hurry up, I can't explain." With that Alice was up the stairs getting ready.

Right, well, I suppose I should go pack then. I ran up the stairs at lightning speed and threw any clothed I could find into a bag, I don't care what I look like, I only care about Bella. My Bella. The woman of my dreams. The love of my eternity.

I ran downstairs to see every one waiting. I met Esme's eyes. They were full of happiness and joy.

_I'm so happy for you Edward dear. If only you could see yourself. This is the most you've been alive in 5 years. Ah, son, this_ is _going to work out_.

I saw myself through her eyes and I looked like a grinning fool.

And for the first time in 5 years, I could actually see my existence brightening up. My life worth living again.

"Come on dear son, we're going to be late," Carlisle informed me. With that I ran to the car like a little child. I was the first there and Emmett just laughed.

The plane journey to England seemed to last forever, so I simply closed my eyes and thought of Bella, her beautiful long hair, her beautiful brown eyes, her beautiful red blush…

It was Alice's voice that seemed to bring me back to the present, "Edward, come on! Seriously, get a move on! Don't make me get Emmett to kick your butt!" she shouted as she pushed me through customs and Emmett looked up with a mischievous grin. I wasn't taking note of anything, "seriously Edward, I may be stronger than a human and all, but seriously, I can't push you all the way to Bella's house! Come on!" I suppose I should really use my feet.

Alice had told the others to go to the hotel where we were staying as she drove me to Bella's house in the Yorkshire dales. All this country side was a whole lot different to Forks. Yes they were both green, but that was about it. There were hardly any houses, just one local school, a small convenience store and an odd 'pub' now and then. What drew Bella to here?

"We're here! We're here! We're here!" Alice squealed. I was only minutes away from seeing my Bella. "Right now Edward, Bella's house is that small cottage over the road, where that bunch of sheep are. I've never really liked sheep…"

"Yes Alice I get the picture. Should I go now?"

"Derr! Seriously Edward if you don't get your butt out of this car I'm calling Emmet!"

I blocked Alice's voice out of my mind, only focusing on how to walk, and Bella.

I slowly rose from the car and made my was over to the small cottage.

Bella's house was beautiful. It was a small stone cottage. So Bella. She never did like large, grand houses. Her cottage reflected Bella. I opened the tiny gate which led into a small garden full of flowers.

I could smell Bella's presence. Her beautiful smell.

I reached my hand up to the door and made 3 slow knocks...

* * *

**OOh! So close!**

**I can almost taste the reunion! **

**EEK!**

**I hope you like.**

**Review?**

**Samm x)**


	11. Haha Trust Emmet

**Ah, you thought it'd be the reunion next.**

**I'm sorrry, but you needed to hear form Alice next. **

**I promise they'll meet _very _soon.**

* * *

Alice's POV

Right Alice, drive off, you can't be caught staring at them.

Right, have to tell family about Bella. I'll go to the hotel. Small, old, non-Alice like hotel. Humph.

One upside to the county- you can drive as fast as you can on the roads, just how Alice likes it, you just have to watch out for sheep. God I hate sheep!

I pulled up to the small country hotel. God, I feel nervous. God knows how Bella feels! If I thought this was nerve wreaking, what about poor Bella?

I walked up to the 2 small connecting rooms. It's not like we need 4 rooms to sleep in now do we? And I'm sure Emmett could keep his hands off Rose for a few nights…

"So how did it go? Did he look happy? Did she look happy? Were they talking?" Gosh Emmett. I've just walked into the room. Who'd have thought you would be the caring one?

"Woah, woah, woah. I didn't stay. Anyway I had to come back, I have to do something." I added my shy smile on the end.

"Do something? What Alice?" Carlisle and Jazz both asked.

Well here goes. I wonder how Rose s going to feel. I mean, she always hated Bella because she wanted to become one of us and Rose couldn't believe that she wanted to throw her life away. Miss out on a child, well, Bella didn't.

"Right don't get mad. But there's a reason Bella wanted to meet up with Edward," Esme started to protest, "other than she loves him and misses him," Esme just smiled, "while Bella is explaining to Edward, she asked me to explain to you guys. When we left," my eyes lowered to floor. I'm so ashamed in myself for leaving, we all are, "Bella found something out. Something that's going to affect us all. Erm…when we left, well two weeks later, Bella found out that she was pregnant." I stopped there to let the news sink in.

Every member of my family was in shock, their eyes wide and the mouths open. I didn't know what to do. Should I carry on, should I wait for someone to say something?

"Wow. That's wonderful news. Wait a minute, does that mean Edward has a child? Does that mean that the child is half vampire? What vampire quality does the child have? Wow. Did Bella have to go through this all by herself? How did she know what to expect? She must have been so terrified," ah Carlisle, always the one who cares. He looked so sad that we weren't there for her. I feel bad that we weren't there for her. I wonder how she coped.

"Woah, slow down Carlisle. I don't know the answers to all of those questions. Bella said she'd explain once she'd explained to Edward. But for the answers I do know, well, yes, Edward has a child. Yes, the child is part vampire. I don't know about what vampire qualities she has-"

"Wait, she?" Rosalie asked. I do feel sorry for Rosalie. She always wanted a child.

A gentle smile reached my lips, "yes, she. She had a baby girl. She's called Renesmee, you know, like Renee and Esme put together," we all looked up at Esme. She looked as if she was going to cry, Carlisle squeezed her hand, "anyway, I don't know the rest of the answers. Bella will explain herself later. She said she'd text me when we could come through. She has a beautiful house." I smiled.

"Well I'll go to hell. Who'd have thought that our Eddie would have knocked up innocent Bella?!"

We all gave Emmett a disapproving look, "what?! I was only saying!"

Ha-ha. Trust Emmet.

* * *

**I love Emmett :')**

**I hope you enjoyed. I hope you liked Emmett's line. **

**Anyway...i promised one more chapter...**

**Review?**

**Samm x)**


	12. Music to my ears

**REUNION! :D**

**Haha. It's only short, i know, i'm sorry. **

**But, you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter as i'm off to revise.**

**_Still, Twilight isnt mine_ :'(**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

I stood there for what seemed to be a lifetime; it was only a few seconds.

I heard Bella hold her breathe as she slowly opened the door.

Wow. All the images in my head were so wrong. She looked way more beautiful in person. Of course she was older, she was 23 now, but she was still my beautiful Bella. I couldn't speak. I could only stare at her, her beauty, her eyes. I've longed for this face for so long, and now I've seen it I finally feel home. So many hours I've pined over Bella, and she's here standing right in front of me. I can't explain how I feel. It seems so unreal. My Bella was in reach of myself. I longed to reach out and to touch her face.

We stood in silence just looking at each other. I looked into her deep brown eyes and I noticed her blush creep up her neck and stain her cheeks. Ah, how I missed that. How I missed my Bella. She lowered her eyes, "no don't!" I wanted to say I could have just looked into her eyes all day. We didn't have to talk; I just wanted to look at her.

"Hello E-Edward," her voice was like music to my ears. I felt as if I was a deaf man only being able to hear again.

"Hello Bella," I need to tell her how I feel. "You won't believe how much I've missed you. I'm sickened at what I've done. Believe me if I could turn back time I would. Bella, I still love you! I've always loved you and will always love you! Please Bella, if you could just let me know if you could forgive me then I'd be happier. Only that. I'll understand if you can't. I can go if you want me to. But please Bella; it's all I want to know. I just need your forgiveness…"

She started to cry. I'm so sorry Bella. I just wanted to hold her. Feel her in my arms and tell her that everything was going to be ok.

"Edward, shut up please, "same old Bella, "I promise we can discuss that later," later? "I need to tell you something," she said through broken sobs. "Edward, when you umm, left, I found something out. Something that's going to affect you big time. I understand if you don't want anything to do with the matter," matter? What's she talking about? If it's to do with Bella, of course I'm going to want something to do with it. But what is it? "About a couple of weeks after you left, I found out that I was…I was…I was pregnant." She looked down. "I'm so sorry Edward, please forgive me, I didn't tell you because you don't…you don't love me. I didn't even know it was possible. Please, I'm so sorry Edward. I needed to talk to you because she wants to know her daddy; she thought she was bad so she didn't deserve a daddy. Please, just see her one time, that's all I'm asking then you can leave again if you want. She only wants to know you please." Bella's knee's collapsed beneath her and she started to cry.

I have a child?! I couldn't believe it. She must be messing with me. It's not possible. Is this some sick little joke to get back at me? Obviously not, Bella isn't like that. I started to listen harder. I could hear a little heartbeat, it seemed to run faster than Bella's, than a humans.

"Is that what I can hear Bella, her odd little heartbeat?" Bella nodded.

Who'd have thought I would have a child...

"I want to be a part of her life. Why wouldn't I be? You've blessed me with a child! Bella you wouldn't believe how happy I am right now," she looked up and smiled, "really?"

"Of course. What's her name Bella?" I bet it's just as beautiful as Bella,

"Renesmee. You know, like Renee and Esme put together," my grin must have spread across my face because she laughed.

* * *

**Hope you like. **

**I think i might have a big Cullen chapter soon. Hmm, not sure. **

**Hope you like.**

**Review? **

**Samm x)**


	13. My stomach did somersaults

**Neoww. Sorry for late chapter...again.**

**_And here i am, stil not owning Twilight _:'(**

* * *

Bella's POV

His smile was so much more beautiful than what I remembered. Of course he hadn't changed one bit. He was sill Edward.

"Edward, would you like to come inside. She's been dying to see you."

"Oh Bella, I'd love to. I really want to see _our_ daughter." The way he said 'our' made my stomach do somersaults.

I wiped the tears off my cheek, "but first, can we talk about her. What you've missed. What she likes, etcetera."

"Of course. I was just about to ask. I want to know some things about her before I meet her" Edward's face looked like a child on Christmas day. I can't believe how much I've missed him and how much the images in my head were wrong. He was so much more beautiful in the flesh.

I led him inside my little cottage to the living room. I sat on one sofa and Edward didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to site on the same sofa or sit on another. I just smiled at him and motioned him to sit on the same sofa as me. I just wanted to feel his arm around me. I always felt safe in his arms, his strong, protective arms.

"So…what do you want to know?"

"Anything and everything. I take it she's half vampire. What makes her a vampire? Does she hunt or eat food? Is she immortal? Wait, how would you know? We didn't even know it was possible. How do you know she's ok?" He looked frustrated with himself. I'll explain.

"Edward, Edward, don't worry. When I was about 7 months pregnant, I visited the Volturi. I knew I needed to contact some vampires, and well, I couldn't come to you guys, I thought you all hated me, then I remembered you once said something about your 'royalty' so I took a trip to Italy. I talked to, umm, Aro. He said he'd only come across 3 cases like mine. So he knew what to expect. I left about a week after Renesmee was born," he looked angry, "She sparkles in the sun, but not as much as you do, once she reaches 17, she'll stay like that forever. She can hunt if she wants. That's another thing I'd like your help with. When she reaches an age when she understands that she wants to hunt, could you please show her. She is attracted to human blood but she doesn't really notice it. She eats normal food. I've told her about the good vampires and she wants to be one to. She's a little bit colder than me but you can't really tell. She's incredibly clever. She even has her own special gift." He smiled his astonishing smile.

"Really? What is it?" he asked. He looked so proud.

"I can't say," I smiled, "I promised her that she could show you herself." I smiled.

"Ok. I understand," his grin was breathtaking, "Bella, you went to the Volturi?" he whispered, "do you know how dangerous that was?" Yes I did. I nearly died there. But I wasn't going to tell Edward that.

"I know Edward, but they were the only ones who could help me. Lucky for me, and you, they did."

"I'm so sorry Bella, I should have been there, held your hand through it all."

"Edward, don't punish yourself. It's ok. She understands. Would you like to meet her?" he nodded.

I got up and made sure he didn't follow. I'd bring Renesmee down to him.

I walked up the stairs to her bedroom. "Renesmee sweetie, it's time to meet your daddy. Grab your picture sweetheart." Her smile lit the room up. She grabbed her picture and jumped into my arms.

I slowly carried her down the stairs to where she'd meet Edward, her daddy.

* * *

**Meow..hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Shall update ASAP.**

**Review?**

**Samm x)**


	14. My little girl

**Meow. I finally got round to updating.**

**I'm sorrry. I really am. I should really update quicker *hides face in hands***

**_Still, Twilight isnt mine _:'(**

**Edward's POV**

I could hear the love in Bella's voice as she spoke to Renesmee. My daughter…our daughter.

I could hear them coming down the stairs. I stood up waiting to her. I saw the back of her hair against Bella, each long ringlet in place, her face pressed up against Bell's neck.

"Renesmee, this is your daddy." Bella whispered into her ear, but her eyes meeting mine.

What if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't want me? I started to panic.

Renesmee hesitated, but then jumped out of Bella's arms and into my own. "DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" My arms tightened around her as I kissed her hair. I could see Bella smiling in the background. She was beautiful. They were both beautiful. Renesmee had lovely waist long ringlets, rosy red cherub cheeks, she wore a pretty little dress and cardigan and she had _my _eyes. Charming, little, green eyes.

"Renesmee." All I could do was smile and hug her. She put her tiny little hand on my cheek then I saw these things that were unexplainable…

I saw Bella holding Renesmee for the first time…I saw Renesmee's first, second, third and forth birthdays…I saw Christmas'…Bella's birthdays…the first time she ate proper food…her first day at pre-school…her drawing pictures…her first crawl…her first walk…first time riding a bike…everything I'd missed…everything. I was mesmerised.

She took her cheek away from my hand and smiled. She looked so proud of herself. It was a cocky little smile. I loved it.

"What did she show you?" Bella asked. She knew what Renesmee was doing. She knew her so well.

"Everything. Birthdays, Christmas', pre-school, everything I've missed," I added in a small voice. "That's her gift, isn't it? To show people her thoughts, memories…" I wondered.

"Yes that's exactly it. Fascinating. She's definitely one of a kind." The love in Bella's eyes was beautiful, but could she ever feel love for me again?

"Sweetheart. Show daddy what you drew for him." Bella encouraged.

"Daddy, I drew you a picture," she said in such a musical voice as she handed me a piece of paper.

On the piece of paper was a drawing of Bella, Renesmee and myself, all outside one big house looking like a proper family. If only it were true. I wish it would be true. We all looked so happy.

"Thank you Renesmee." I smiled

I started to fold it up and put it in my back pocket. Renesmee looked upset. What had I done?

"Why are you putting it in your pocket? Don't you like it Daddy?"

Why wouldn't I like it? I love it.

"Of course I like it. I love it. I'm putting it in my back pocket where I keep one of my favourite items I have."

"What is it? If you don't mind me asking." So polite. Bella taught her well.

I reached into my back pocket and took out the picture of Bella and I. I sat on the sofa and put Renesmee on my knee.

"This is a picture of your mommy and I at her 18th birthday party." I looked at Bella and she looked at me, eyes wide open. I just smiled.

"Mommy, you're so pretty," yes she is. She definitely was.

"Wow, erm, right Renesmee, I have to go text your Aunty, because she's going to bring round the rest of your family. You stay with daddy," the way she said daddy made me feel unbelievable. Renesmee nodded, she jumped up, grabbed my hand and led me to the piano.

"Mommy said you were good at piano. I've been learning. Do you want to listen?"

"Of course I'd love to listen." I'd never touched my piano since I'd left though.

So little Renesmee sat down and started playing. It was amazing, even though it was only simple, I felt proud of my little girl.

* * *

**I have a soft spot for this chapter :'] **

**Haha. Btw, the rest of the Cullens will be making an appearance soon :D **

**Hope you like.**

**Review?**

**Samm x)**


	15. He Didn't Mean It

**Ah, again..SO SORRY.**

**ive had LOTS of exams and no use of lappy.**

**poor excuse i know. **

****

right, on holiay for a little while as from tomorrow so might take me longer (SORRY) to update.

**Bella's POV**

He had a picture of us. From my 18th birthday party. Why did he have that picture? He doesn't love me. Why would he have it? I thought he would have burned it.

As I left the room I heard Renesmee lead Edward to the piano. She was only learning but whatever she played was always lovely. For the first time in 5 years, it actually felt as if I could be properly happy, with Edward, as well as Renesmee. A proper family.

_**"Alice, you lot can come over now. Everything went better than expected. Did Edward honestly mean what he said in the woods, because I don't want him acting out of guilt. Anyway he said we'd talk later. Come round quick, I'm DYING to see you all. Bella x"**_

I was just about to walk into the living room when I froze in my tracks. Was that what I thought it was? What was I hearing? Was that _my_ lullaby? Was Edward playing the piano for me?

Somehow my feet started to move. I stood in the doorway and a tear fell down my cheek. Edward was playing my lullaby. Slowly his head turned and he smiled my favourite crooked smile. Renesmee just stood next to him smiling at the pretty music. Again, my feet started to move forwards, without me telling them to, so I stood next to him.

He looked up again and his eyes motioned me to sit next to him on the piano bench. I did. I just sat there re-memorising the times he'd played this to me. The first time I went to his house, whenever I was sad, whenever I couldn't sleep he'd hum it all night for me…

Without realising I lay my head on his shoulder, and I ever so slightly soaked his shirt with my happy tears. I could feel him smelling my hair; obviously he wouldn't need to look at the piano keys. Without making a noise, Renesmee slowly climbed onto my lap and hugged me. I could feel something on my hair, his lips? I wish that this moment would never end and that I could just embrace it. Even if Edward and I can't be together, _this_ would be my family.

My phone vibrated on my pocked which made me jump, poor Renesmee jumped at the shock to. My little moment was ruined. I felt rather sad. I flipped open my phone.

_**"Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you! Don't get me started on this again- HE. DIDN'T. MEAN. IT! He still loves you. Always has, and always will. Good. You's two need to talk. I'm DYING to see you too. Also Esme, especially when I told her about Renesmee's name. Ha! Emmett just had to make a joke. He said "Well I'll go to hell. Who'd have thought that our Eddie would have knocked up innocent Bella?"God, wait until Edward gets his hands on him. He's so annoying at times. Will be there in 10. Alice x"**_

I couldn't help but laugh at what Emmett said. However annoying he was I did miss him to. He was the older brother I never had. A huge cuddly teddy bear. Edward had come to an end of my lullaby and he looked up, "what's so funny?"

"Just Emmett. Trust him to make a joke out of this all. I asked Alice to tell your family while I told you and all he could say was, 'Well I'd go to hell. Who'd have thought that our Eddie would have knocked up innocent Bella?'"

"Ha, he is so getting a smack when he gets here!" he said with a laugh.

His laugh was beautiful. Music to my ears. I never thought I'd hear it again, yet hear he is, sitting on my piano bench, laughing with me.

* * *

**Like it? I hope so.**

**Again, really sorry on how long it takes me to update.**

**Review?**

**Samm x)**

_Twilight aint mine _:'(


	16. Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, I did it!

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! :(**

**Argh, everythings just getting to much:**

**a) The amount of GSCE work ive been given over the past 4 days is unbelievable!**

**b) I have starting my GCSE c/w 3 months eary. **

**c) School's lame and**

**d) I've quite ill at the moment, so lets just say ive been better :/ i find it quite hard to type :/ sorry.**

**Lame excuses i know, but its true.**

**Oh, something you might find funny, in my English Writing exam last mont i got a D. Oops. Been working at an A for the past 3 years. Danng.**

**If only it were to write fanfics xD im sure i could pass. haha.**

**_Twilight aint mine_ :(**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

God Emmett! Does he have to make such an inappropriate comment? I must admit, for him, it was rather good. But yes, he is going to get a smack.

Alice ruined our moment though. Bella laid her head on my shoulder, Renesmee sat on her lap, I played her lullaby. That was my family. Even if Bella doesn't want me back, I'm going to treasure that moment forever. This is my family now.

Bella was stood up holding Renesmee.

"May I?" I asked, wanting to hold my daughter.

"Of course, silly me. I'm sorry," she said as she transferred Renesmee from her arms to mine.

"Don't be sorry love." Bella just blushed.

"Daddy," she started to whisper, "Are you going to go away, because I don't want you to." She looked so sad.

"Renesmee sweetheart, as long as you and your mom want me around I'll be here," I looked straight into Bella's eyes. She needed to know this as well. Then I smirked at whispered in Renesmee's ear, "now I need your help. Do you think you could get your mom to hug me? I'm in need of an adult hug."

She looked up at me and giggled. I nodded at her, to try and encourage her.

She made her way across to Bella and tugged on her jean. Bella bent down and Renesmee whispered in her ear. I could see Bella trying to hide a giggle. She looked at Renesmee and nodded.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, I did it!" she sang happily.

Bella giggled and crossed the room. She stopped and looked up at me.

"Come here," I reached out and grabbed her by the waist.

As soon as I touched her I felt a buzz go right through me, as if someone had shocked me. It felt good. I felt alive. I could hear her heart take off. Her heart began to race. My arms tightened around her waist as her arms tightened around my neck. I took a deep breath, inhaling as much of her scent as possible. She smelt amazing. Her body felt so warm against mine.

I lowered my head so my lips brushed against her ear, "how's the heart?"

"Healthy as a horse." I just laughed.

Greedily one of my hands moved up her back and tangled itself into her hair. Her hands grabbed my hair. I needed to kiss her. I missed her so much. I needed her.

"Now would you please put your head up so I can kiss you?" I teased.

She looked confused as she looked up. "Really?"

My lips were just an inch away from hers. I could almost taste her. "Really," I breathed.

This was it. I was going to kiss my Bella after 5 years apart. She slowly moved forward, her lips almost touching mine, any second now I'd be kissing my Bella but I jumped out of my skin, and so did Bella.

We were so caught up in the moment that we didn't hear the knock on the door. It's easy to make a human jump, harder to make a vampire jump.

"God, you've picked the worst time to come," I breathed so low that only my family would hear.

I could hear Emmett laughing. He seriously does need a smack.

Bella's cheeks were stained red. "I…erm…better get the door," she said. She still looked confused. Wasn't that what she wanted? Didn't she want to kiss me?

I turned to Renesmee, slowly taking her hand, "are you ready to meet your family?"

Renesmee nodded.

* * *

**Hope you liked.**

**Cullen's will appear in next chapter.**

**Review?**

**Samm x)**


	17. Would you like to meet her?

**Again, sorrrry. **

**Argh...it's just...ARGH.**

**I'm not going to spill my heart out and say all of my problems because, a) it would take to long and there's to many and b)im not that pathetic to bore you all. **

**Mahn, i feel bad for not updating.**

**Again, im sorry.**

**Right...I'm just gonna' stop my rambling now..**

_**Me no own Twilight. **_

**

* * *

****Bella's POV**

*Knock knock knock*

I jumped out of my skin! I wanted so much to feel Edward on my lips, to kiss him, and we both just jumped a mile.

I could feel my cheeks started to get hot... "I…erm…better get the door."

Did Edward want to kiss me too? Argh, I'm so confused. I mean, I love him.

The question is does he really love me?

Approaching the door, I held my breath, slowly drawing it back…

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alice screamed as she grabbed into a hug.

"Woah…Alice…erm, hi. I'm doing well, yourself?" God I've missed her so much, I've missed all of them.

"Don't be sarcastic, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" I do.

"Not as much as I've missed you." I told her. She hugged me tighter.

"Ahem…if you don't mind, I'd like to greet my _blushing_ little sister now."

I've truly missed my big teddy bear.

Emmett grabbed me and swung me around on circles, "EMMETT! I've missed you; I've missed you all, so much." I told the Cullens.

"As we've missed you Bella," ah, Esme. As soon as Emmett released me I went to Esme's arms.

"Thank-you," I whispered.

Next I made my way to Carlisle, "Ah, Bella, you look well." I am now, I thought, I just smiled.

I was a bit unsure of how to greet the next two family members as one hates me and the other one tried to kill me. Obviously Jasper saw this through my emotions, so he took a step closer to me, smiled, and hugged me. He whispered in my ear, "you have no idea how truly sorry I am, this was my entire fault, please could you forgive me?" I'd never hugged Jasper, but it felt good.

"Forgive you? Of course I forgive you. Please Jasper, don't go thinking that it was your fault, it truly wasn't. To be honest I didn't have to forgive you, because I never blamed you. I only hope that you can forgive me." I just shrugged and gave him a little smile.

"Silly Bella. How on earth would it be your fault," I looked up at him to protest, "_but_, however much I disagree with you- you're forgiven. For what I don't know, but you are. Oh, by the way, thank you so much Bella. I don't deserve your forgiveness," I gave him a stern look, "sorry! Thank you again though," I could hear Alice laughing.

Next I turned to Rosalie. I don't care what she thinks of me, I still hugged her, "before you protest, I know you don't like me, but please, I've missed you to." I told her.

Everyone started to laugh. Emmett's laugh was booming.

"I don't hate you Bella. I was just jealous. I'm sorry" Was I hearing this straight, Rosalie was apologising?

I stood there with my mouth wide open, "umm, I don't know what you had to be jealous of." I murmured.

"Seriously, you don't know? You're human. You can have everything I want, you _have_ everything I want. I just couldn't believe you were willing to throw that all away for _my brother_." She said with mock horror. Wow. This was a side of Rosalie I'd never seen before.

"Wow. I'm sorry Rosalie, I never knew." I just shook my head, shocked with the news I's been given.

"It's ok," she smiled.

I took a step back and looked into each one of their eyes. "Right," I said, trying to compose myself, "I know Alice has told you about Renesmee," Esme just mouthed a thank you, I smiled, "so, would you like to meet her?"

"No Bella, we're just standing outside your house for no reason. Of course we want to meet her!"

"Okay okay, Alice, calm down. Come in." I led them all into my tiny living room.

I saw all the shock on their faces when they saw Renesmee holding Edward's hand. She just smiled. I motioned for them all to sit down; Alice was the first to speak.

* * *

**Hope you likeee. **

**Oh, and i just wanna' say thanks for the amazing response this story has gotten so far.**

**Mahn, ima' liking this dare :D. **

**Seriously, 104 reviews, 15,857 hits, 110 favs and 79 alerts :DD! **

**Ahh, i love you guys. **

**Review some more?**

**Samm x)**


	18. She's beautiful!

**Update was a bit quicker this timee :DD.**

**Thank **_**FailCullen **_**for that :)**

**I had a blood test today, i must admit that my doctor does act like Carlisle xD. **

**So, umm, yeaah, enjoyy. **

_**Twilight aint mineeeeee D:**_

**Alice's POV**

We made our way into Bella's tiny living room. Then we saw her, standing there holding Edward's hand with the biggest smile on her face.

Bella motioned us to sit down. As Bella, Edward and Renesmee were in front of one sofa we went to the other. Carlisle and Esme sat down holding hands, Emmett sat down with Rose on his lap and Jazz and I sat on the floor. Bella looked at me apologetically.

"SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" I squealed. Well, if no one else was going to break the silence, then I would.

Edward bent down and whispered in Renesmee's ear.

Renesmee smiled and ran over to me, "AUNTY ALICE!" she sung as she flung herself into my arms. We all laughed. Her voice was musical. She had lovely reddish, brown ringlets that reached her waist. She had Edward's eyes, beautiful green eyes, and I must say that her fashion sense was way better than Bella's.

"Hello sweetie. Gosh, you look lovely. Here, this is your uncle Jazz," as I motioned to Jasper she made her way to his arms.

"Hello there. You have your dad's eyes." I looked up to see Edward with a grin on his face from ear to ear.

Bella stared to talk then, "Renesmee, this is your Aunty Rose, I can call you Rose right?" Rose just laughed and nodded, "okay, this is your Aunty Rose and Uncle Emmett."

Again, Renesmee made her way from Jaspers arms, into Rose and Emmett's. For once Rose looked so happy.

"You have lovely hair Renesmee." Rose said. Emmett just picked her up and almost started throwing her around the room as me made airplane noises. "Neow!" Every one burst out laughing. But Renesmee's laugh was the one that stood out.

"Ha-ha! Put me down Uncle Emmett."

"But what if I don't want to?" he asked.

"Then I'll be sick on you," she said while pretending to 'blurgh.'

When she said that Emmett sat back down and passed her over to Carlisle and Esme.

"This is your Grampa Carlisle, and your Granma Esme." Edward said.

Renesmee looked at Carlisle and Esme for a long time.

Renesmee looked at Esme and smiled, "you're very pretty Granma Esme."

Esme's smile lit the room up, "but not as pretty as you dear," Renesmee blushed.

"Bella, she has your blush," Rose pointed out as both Renesmee and Bella went red.

By this time, Bella was sitting on the sofa next to Edward. They weren't holding hands. Hmmm, that was going to change.

As Carlisle was looking at Renesmee, obviously seeing her qualities of a vampire, blah blah blah, I piped in, "seriously you guys, we know what was about to happen before we knocked, will you at least hold hands?" I asked.

Bella's cheeks were stained red as she looked down. Edward's little finger wrapped around hers. She looked up and smiled before their whole hand intertwined.

"Bella, you do know you have denied me 5 years of shopping for my niece! This time is going to have to be made up, and fast."

"Okay Alice, whatever you say. Erm…Rose, you seem really quiet are you ok?"

We all looked at Rosalie, "yes I'm fine Bella, I just can't believe it to be honest. You have a beautiful daughter, and I mean beautiful. It's lovely," Emmett squeezed her hand, as Bella just smiled.

"Bella, can we discuss Renesmee, the whole medical side I mean," Carlisle smiled.

"Erm…I'll tell you that later," Bella started to mouth, "as Renesmee doesn't know it all yet," as Renesmee was playing with Esme's Cullen crest.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry Bella."

She smiled, "don't be. I'm positive I know what's going to happen as I went to the…erm…Volturi. They helped me through it."

WHAT?

Every one's mouths opened as Jasper sent us all calming waves.

"I know, I know, I could have died, but I needed help," she said as she shrugged.

"Well, I didn't expect that," Jazz added.

It was silent in my crowded little living room.

"Well, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but Renesmee sweetie, it's your bedtime."

"Ergh! No fair!"

"Emmett…" Bella warned.

"But I didn't show them my picture, or my piano song," she looked as if she was going to cry.

"I know sweetie, but we have tomorrow for that," she looked around at us all, "right?" we all nodded. She said 'ok' but you could tell she wasn't happy, "Edward would you like to help put Renesmee to bed?"

He rose and scooped Renesmee up in his arms as we all made a sulky face.

* * *

**Dont youu just lovee Emmett.**

**So, hope youu enjoyed.**

**:DD.**

**Review? **

**Samm x)**


	19. You're truly are amazing

**Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.**

**Mahn. I feel really bad for not updating sooner, but it's just been doctors appointment after doctors appointment after blood test after doctors appointment.**

**Truely, I'm sorrry.**

**Forgiven? I hope so.**

_**Twilight aint mind :/**_

**Edward's POV**

"Edward would you like to help put Renesmee to bed?"

YES.

I just rose and scooped Renesmee up into my arms, as Bella made her way upstairs.

The walls around her stair case were cold stone brick. This cottage was so Bella. We made our way into Renesmee's room.

It was rather small and had a single bunk bed in the middle of the wall. The ones that had the desk underneath. The small desk filled with crayons and paper. There were doll's everywhere, a couple of shelving units filled with novels, a comfy chair in the corner and a small wardrobe. The room had lovely white walls and a dark carpet.

I placed Renesmee down and she got her pyjamas and ran to the bathroom to get changed, just like Bella use to.

I sat on the comfy chair and motioned Bella over. She giggled as I pulled her down onto my lap.

"I can't believe you've done all this. Had a child, supported her, have a beautiful house. How did you do it?" I asked.

"Well as I wouldn't be going to collage I broke into that tiny fund and well I've worked Monday to Friday solid for about 4 years now and before that, the Volturi gave me rather a lot of money." She looked down, she seemed ashamed.

"Wow. You're truly are amazing." It was true. I couldn't get over the fact that Bella did all if this by herself.

Renesmee jumped into the room. Bella got up and all of a sudden I felt cold.

"Sweetie, how are you going to sleep if you're like this?" she said as she picked her up and placed her in bed.

I came across and tucked her in. I kissed you on the forehead, "sleep tight Renesmee. I love you." I truly did. After only a small amount of time I couldn't believe how much I loved her.

A small tear fell down Bella's face as she kissed Renesmee.

"I love you Mommy. I love you Daddy. Tell Aunty Alice and Aunty Rose," yawn, "and Uncle Jazz and Uncle Emmet and Grampa," yawn, "and Granma I love them to please," she whispered as she closed her eyes and soon drifted off into a sleep.

We stood there for 10 minutes just looking at how peaceful she was as she slept.

"Pick up her hand and place it on your cheek," Bella told me.

"I beg your pardon?" What was she on about?

"Just do it," she smiled. I couldn't resist her smile so I did as I was told and picked her hand and placed it to my cheek.

Then I understood what Bella meant. I could see Renesmee's dreams. Mostly it was just pretty colours and butterflies but it made me so happy when my face showed up, as did Bella's and Alice's and every ones. It made me feel funny. A good funny. "Wow."

She smiled but tugged on my arm. "Come on, we can't stand here forever."

I could.

"But, if you don't mind, could I have a human minute?" I just smiled and made my way towards the stairs.

Finally, I had time to reflect on what was happening. Bella seemed as if she loves me. I have a beautiful baby daughter with the woman I love, which we all thought as impossible.

I walked down the stairs in a daze. It was hard to believe that this was all happening…hard to believe that yesterday I felt dead but now today, I feel alive.

All of my family's eyes met mine. Esme got up and hugged me tight as she whispered in my ear, "everything's going to work out for you Edward. It's obvious Bella still loves you, and she blessed you with a beautiful daughter."

"I know," was all I could say. After everything I had done to Bella, you'd of thought that she didn't want me in her life anymore, yet here I am standing in her living room after just putting our daughter to bed.

* * *

**Hope youu likee :/**

**Sorry it's short. **

**Review? :)**

**Samm x)**


	20. Prom went fine

**Right I'm SO sorry you have no idea :'(**

**Life's just been pretty hectic at the moment.**

**I seriously would have updated sooner it's just JGOVBDVHD354hskhISV! **

**I've been in and out of hospital and then I was admitted so yeah..I haven't really had time to update. So, I was discharged last Saturday and like I said I would have updated earlier but then I had to go back to hospital on Monday at 2 o'clock in the morning. Was great :| **

**MMM, at this moment in time I am in bed trying to catch some sleep before I go back to the doctors :'( **

**Again, I'm sorry and I understand if y'all stop reading, I'm a terrible updater :'(**

**Anyway on with the story…**

_**Twilight isn't mine.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bella's POV**

I smiled at Edward and tugged on his arm. "Come on, we can't stand here forever."

We started to walk out of the door.

"But, if you don't mind, could I have a human minute?" I just smiled and made my way towards my bedroom as he walked down the stairs. Does he know how cold and sad I feel now that he's not with me?

I walked into my bathroom and ran a comb through my hair. I had dark circles under my eyes from 5 years worth of disturbed sleep. God today has been long. Right now I could change into my pyjamas and sleep; however, knowing that Edward was downstairs soon changed my mind. I quickly splashed some water on my face and made my way down stairs.

I kept my eyes on the stairs attempting not to fall. Even now I'm older, I'm just as clumsy. Ah, but with that thought I missed the last step and tripped only to be met by Edward's arms.

I heard Emmett laugh while I saw Rosalie smack the back of his head. I buried my head in the crook of Edward's neck as I mumbled "thank you." I could feel my cheeks burning. Edward put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up so I met his eyes, "anytime," he simply answered.

I felt as if I was melting as I was gazing into Edward's eyes. He looked at me with love, was that right, love? I can honestly say that I think he still loves me. I'm not sure but hell; I was going to find out.

Too soon for me, he tore his eyes away. "Come on," he said as he grabbed my arm and led me to the sofa.

I curled my legs up onto the sofa and cuddled into Edward's side. Involuntary I yawned.

"Ah, we're keeping you up," Carlisle said.

"No, no. it's just I haven't slept very well these past few nights, and I guess it's catching up on me," I said through another yawn.

"Would you like us to go?" Esme asked.

"No, no. It's up to you honestly. To be honest I think I might go to bed," Emmett and Alice gave a disapproving look, "sorry, but in my defence, I am human. You are very welcome to sit around my pokey little cottage if you want." I smiled.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Edward's face adjust. Ah, I'd seen this before. He was communicating with one of his family members. As Alice spoke next, I'm guessing it was her.

"Actually Bella, personally, I want to see how fast I can get a car around these roads, I'm not sure about the rest of you guys, but I'm off. Would anyone care to join me?" She was so obvious she was dropping a rather large hint.

Everyone nodded as they got up to leave, I heard Emmett protest under his breath. Edward also got up to leave.

"Please don't go! I mean…you can stay…if you want," I looked down in embarrassment.

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay," he said with a little shrug.

"Please stay," I mumbled, still looking down.

I heard a chorus of "awws" from Esme, Alice and Rosalie and a couple of wolf whistles from Jasper and Emmett.

"Eddie's gonna get lucky," Emmett sang. I felt Edward tense up.

Rosalie smacked him over the head as Edward went for his throat. I couldn't help but laugh. Edward was on top Emmett struggling with him, but as they were fighting at vampire speed I couldn't really see who was winning. All of a sudden I'd see an arm or a leg come out of the massive blur. It honestly looked like a cartoon. Ha-ha, however, the massive blur ball seemed to be moving closer to my sofa.

"Please watch the furniture!" I told them. God knows if they took note.

Jasper was doubled over, gripping his stomach with laughter.

"Now, now boys. This is Bella's home, I'm sure you could find somewhere else to fight at another time, and anyway Emmett, I think Edward's won this fight," ah Esme- I mouthed a, "thank you."

As they got up at dusted themselves down Emmett and Edward both looked at Esme and in unison said, "Sorry mom." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like I won that one bro," Edward said punching Emmett's arm and coming over to me.

"Stupid mind reader!" he muttered back. This felt right this felt like the family I had 5 years ago.

As the rest of the Cullens left I looked up and smiled at Edward.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked. He knows I can't dance.

As he was waiting for my answer he went over to my little CD player and it started to play beautiful music. Ah, it brought back memories.

He came back over to me, tears in my eyes, "I can't dance," I told him, throat thick.

"Don't start this again, prom went fine," he reminded me as he pulled me into his arms, starting to dance to the beautiful sound of Clair De Lune.

* * *

**I hope you like. **

**Sorry for the long A/N before. **

**Review?**

**Samm x) **


	21. Human Minute?

**So, hi. Quicker update than normal, the reason is that I've spent the past week in bed with flu, a broken toe and a sprained foot, so I've had some time to write. Honestly, walking disaster, I am.**

**Hey, Edward has a medical degree..marry me? No? Ah, worth a shot. **

**Carlisle? No? Dang. **

**So yeah…there were a couple of 'get well'/'sorry' messages, thank you so, so much! Means a lot, honestly. **

**Yeah, someone reviewed on Chapter Three commenting on how Bella doesn't sleep as she's a vampire…just pointing out here that she **_**isn't**_** a vampire. Renesmee's birth had no effect whatsoever on Bella.**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

**So, yeah, on with the story..**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I went back over to Bella and saw the tears in her eyes, just about to spill over the lids, "I can't dance," she told me.

"Don't start this again, prom went fine," I reminded her as I pulled her into my arms.

This is where Bella belongs, in my arms. I knew where she was and I knew that she was safe.

We kept dancing after the music had stopped. As we were dancing we gradually started to slow down. Once we had finally stopped dancing we never moved. We still stayed in each other's arms.

I don't know how long we stayed there. I kept taking large breathes so I could smell a scent that I was without for so long. It felt amazing to have Bella in my arms again. I started to pull away and her head shot up, eyes wide.

"You need to sleep. People will start thinking I'm a bad influence on you."

She yawned. The way her eyes close as her mouth opens is adorable, "I suppose you have a point. Edward?" I looked at her, "please don't go tonight. Stay." I nodded.

She must have no idea. There is no way I would leave her. I carried her up the stairs; she just seemed to laugh to herself. I'd give anything to hear her. What she was thinking.

I stood her up, "human minute?" I asked. She simply nodded and walked off to the bathroom.

I walked over to the bookshelf. Wuthering Heights. Pride and Prejudice. Bella hadn't changed one bit. I smiled to myself.

Then I saw something that surprised me. I saw my baseball cap, the night James- growl- came for Bella. I'm surprised she'd have this, as the memory it held wasn't very nice. Ha Edward, so much for 'it will be like I never existed.'

I heard the bathroom door knob turn and I saw Bella return. She came out in her small cotton shorts and little blue vest. She looked beautiful.

She put her clothes on her chair and sat on her bed. I lifted up the baseball cap, and questioned her why my eyes, raising one of my eyebrows slightly.

"It was the only thing I had, which you didn't take, to remind me that you were real. That all of those happy times really did happen." She simply answered.

"I don't deserve you." I told her.

"And here was me thinking that I didn't deserve you."

I went over to the bed and sat down with her.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked sleepily. I couldn't help but laugh just a tad. I nodded.

"Edward, do you love me, do you still love me, I mean, have you moved on?" she murmured looking down.

What a silly question.

I cradled her face in my hands and looked deep down into her eyes so she knew I wasn't lying.

"Bella…yes I love you. I always have and I always will. And no. I could never move on. Bella, like I said, I love you. I always have. I always will."

Her face lit up. Her smile was dazzling. Her eyes were bright, "you do know you said that twice, the whole 'love you, loved you, will love you' thing."

"Thing?" I asked, mocking being hurt, she laughed, "Bella," I said more seriously now, "I said it twice because I want you to know that it's true. I lied in the forest and I'm never going to forgive myself for that. I only wanted to protect you because I love you. You understand right?" I hope she does because honestly, I have no idea what I'd do without her.

"I forgave you a long time ago. However heartbroken I was, I could never hate you. Anyway, how could I stay mad at you when you blessed me…_us_…with a child?"

That was it. I kissed her passionately. My hands slid down from her face to her waist as hers tangled themselves into my hair. I pulled her closer to me. I needed her. The kiss deepened. This wasn't like our kisses before. I still had to hold myself back but I let go a little bit. Just like before. I could see where this was going and to be honest I didn't care. I _needed_ Bella.

As I lowered her to the bed, being sure that I held my weight, I let my guard down, yet again. I know I shouldn't but she was here, after 5 years, willing to forgive, however much I cannot forgive myself, Bella was mine as I am hers.

We fitted together perfectly. Just like we did last time. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**So, yeah, that's that. **

**Let me hear you say 'aww.' **

**Hope you liked. **

**Review? **

**Samm x)**


	22. You are not watching me pee

**I'm sorry. **

**My hands are really starting too hurt so I cant type so good. But I'm not sleeping anymore so maybe I'll be able to write at night.**

**Again, I'm sorry. **

**Twilight isn't mine.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in a daze, last night left a smile on my face. I let out a happy sigh. I turned around to reach for Edward. My hand skimmed over the cold bed sheets. I reached a little further to see if Edward was there. I could only feel cold sheets. A faint sob escaped my lips. He told me he loved me. He told me he wouldn't leave yet when I wake up he's not here.

My chest began to feel heavy. "Edward," I sobbed into my pillow.

My door creaked open and I saw Edward. Pain washed over his face. He rushed over to me and he held me in his arms while he rocked me gently, trying to calm me down.

"Bella? Bella love, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You…you…weren't here when I woke up. I thought…I thought that you'd just…y'know…left." I sobbed. He hugged me tighter.

"Bella, I swear I'm not going to leave. I know it's going to be hard for you to learn to trust me but it's true. You have no idea how sorry I am Bella. It pains me. I'm so sorry. I'll never forgive myself for what I've done," he told me.

How could I believe him though? He left me once, he could leave me again. Right? I mean, I am human. I was going to have to tell him. I need reassurance, but could he give me it?

"Edward, I'm scared." I whispered to him.

"Why are you scared? Don't worry. I'm here. I'll protect you."

"But how do I know that you _will_ be here. How do I know that you're not going to leave again? Edward, I love you; more than my own life. You and Renesmee mean the world to me. You always have. Maybe I should have told you more, I don't know, but I'm scared that just one day I'll wake up and you won't be there. This morning made me realise what it would feel like for me not having you and I don't like how that feels. I don't like the fact that you might not be there, again," I sobbed into his chest hoping that he will understand.

Saying that was made me feel a little better, getting it off my chest I mean.

I was unsure about Edward's answer though.

He hugged me tighter as he started, "oh Bella. I know what I've done to you and I hate myself for doing so. Every day I think about how much pain I caused you and every day I hate myself a little bit more. You say you forgive me yet I can't forgive myself." He cradled my face in his hands and looked into my eyes, "Bella, do you love me?" I nodded. I couldn't seem to find my voice. "Bella, do you forgive me?" Again, I nodded. "I already have more than I deserve. But listen, when I left…you lost all trust in me. And now I'm back you're scared that I'm going to leave again. You forgive, you just don't trust me."

"That sounds awful. I love you. I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. To be honest I don't think I blamed you. Anyway, I want to trust you. I want to go back to before. You know, nothing else in the world mattered apart from you and me. I want to go back to that, but now we have Renesmee. I sound like a horrible person not trusting you." I broke down and I started to cry even more.

He rocked me gently. "Bella, shh, shh, shh. You don't sound like a horrible person at all. It's only expected. What I did was inexcusable. Bella, I will spend the rest of eternity gaining back your trust I promise. I will prove to you that you can trust me, honest. Bella, never again am I going to leave you. I can't, it would kill me. Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life, eternity. Bella, do you know how much I wanted to run back, scoop you up in my arms, and kiss you and say it was all a lie? Bella, I," he kissed my forehead, "love," he moved his way down to kiss my nose, "you," then his lips moved even further down to kiss my mouth. It was a much more passionate kiss, but believe me I didn't mind. He pulled me round so my legs wrapped around his waist as his grip tightened around me.

However much I didn't want to I had to pull away for air. As I started gasping for air Edward left a trail of kisses from my jaw all the way up to my ear. His breath tickled me as he whispered in my ear, "however much I want to stay here, which believe me, I _really_ want to, our daughter's downstairs and I was in the middle of making her breakfast before school. You know, Co-Co Pops don't pour themselves."

I started to giggle as he loosened his grip. I was about to object, but then I remembered Renesmee downstairs. I got up as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"However much I love you and you love me, you are not watching me pee. Go down to Renesmee, I'll be down in a minute." I smiled at him.

"Well, when you put it like that. I'll see you down stairs love."

As Edward went down stairs I made my way to the bathroom. I looked at the girl in the mirror staring back at me. She had a smile on her face. I realised then that life seemed to be looking up.

I could start to trust Edward again.

* * *

**I hope this is alright. **

**Again, I'm sorry.**

**Review? **

**Samm x)**


End file.
